Just a mask
by DragonShenron
Summary: After the defeat of Malomyiotismon Takeru is finding it hard to keep the mask he has always worn infront of his friends up, but is failing. What happens when the others meet the real Takeru and not the one that they have come to know?
1. Not what you think

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY PRODUCT THAT IS IN THIS STORY.**

**Okay so this is my first Digimon fic so if there is anything wrong please don't be angry at me and tell what they are so I fix them up and stuff.**

* * *

Iori walked down the quiet streets of Odaiba, mulling over the information he learned a few weeks ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Yamato do you know why Takeru hates the power of darkness? I mean I hate them too, its that Takeru is just so…." Iori trailed off, trying to think of the right word._

"_Intense about it?" Yamato asked._

"_Yeah, I mean today when we were in the Kaisers lair we saw this big black Digimon appear. It was so thin and had bat like wings and its face was so pale. Takeru lost it, he even through his hate to the ground and ran after the Kaiser. I'm not really sure about what happened next but he was just so angry." _

_Yamato sighed. "That Digimon you saw was called Devimon, he was our first bad guy and he hurt Takeru a lot. Takeru has been through a lot more than he is letting on."_

"_What do you mean?" Iori asked confused._

_Yamato looked to the ground. "When we all went to the digital world the first time during camp Takeru lost someone very important to him for a while." Yamato saw that Iori was giving him a look so he decided to go on. "Patamon he died during the fight with Devimon." Iori gasped. "That was when we didn't know that Digimon could come back so we thought that he was gone forever before we saw the Digi egg. Takeru wouldn't leave the egg for any reason, he took it everywhere with him."He sighed again._

"_So Takeru had to deal with seeing his Digimon die?" _

_Yamato nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty bad, I mean he was so young and he didn't know what to do. I guess he never really got over that day."_

"_So that's why he hates darkness so much."_

"_Hmm"_

"_Thanks Yamato, you just helped me understand Takeru a bit better."_

"_Anytime Irori."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Damn." Iori cursed lightly under his breath. It had been about a week since they had defeated Malomyotismon, everyone sad been happy but Takeru looked sad, like something was wrong. So far only ha had noticed it.

Iori kept walking down the street, his feet taking him to some unkown destination, he soon found himself at the beach that Takeru saved HIkari. He smiled softly to himself as he thought of those two, two of the most fun loving people you could meet, But was Takeru as fun loving as everyone thought?

He stayed there for a few more minutes before he went home.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

TAKERU POV

I wake up on a grassy plane, the sky was cloudless and I could see all the digidestined running around laughing and having a good time. This is a dream I thought to myself. The world isn't perfect like this where everyone is happy. I'm certainly not happy, although I might look like I am. Its just the mask I have had on for the past 4 years.

I stand up and walk down to the rest of the digidestined. They're playing a game of soccer. Tai, Izzy and Joe VS Yamato, Ken and Daisuke. The others are sitting down reading or just chatting. They haven't noticed me yet but that nothing new, no one has ever noticed the real me, only the fake one, the happy one.

I walk around them a listen to what they are saying, mostly things about School or about how happy they were that Mimi came back from America to stay. Nothing about me which I'm glad about, I don't like being the attention. That's why I always hung back from the rest of the group during a fight. That's why they think I'm a baby, because it looks like I don't want to fight, when all I want to do is go and beat the living tar out of the digimon. Many think I'm the weakest in the group, which is a misconception I am actually one of the strongest in the group. They just know it.

"Takeru." I look around for the voice that is calling me.

"Takeru!" Its none of the Digidestined.

"TAKERU!" I Jump awake the yelling of my Mums voice, I turn and see that she is at the door of my bedroom with her arms crossed.

"Takeru get ready or you will be late for School." I nod groggily at my mother as she leaves my room, I throw the blankets of me and head to the bathroom for the shower, hoping that it will help nock the sleep out my head.

I step into the shower and let the hot water run down my back and to the tiles below, watching it as it went down the drain. After a few more minutes I turn of the faucet and step out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and look in the mirror. The water dripped off my smooth chest and to the floor. My toned arms hung to my sides and my stomach showing off my abs, this is all from the hours I put into my basketball game.

I step out of the bathroom and get changed for School. I step in front of the mirror once more to make sure I look alright, I think I becoming more and more like Yamato every day, the way that I check to see if I look alright every morning. I'm wearing a black wife beater shirt with a dark green button down shirt over the top, Black baggy jeans and dark green converse all stars shoes. Over all I think that I looked good.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note for me on the bench from my mother.

_Morning Takeru,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave for work while you were in the shower but there was an emergency at work and I will been gone until late tonight. Have a good day._

_Love_

_Mum_

I scrunched up the paper and threw it into the bin, typical that Mum had an emergency at work. It was always an emergency that only she could handle apparently. I sighed and went to make my breakfast, always the same weet-bix with sugar and milk. Every morning this is what I eat every morning. I look at the clock and see that it is time to go so that I may once again endure a day of pretending to happy Takeru Takashi. In other words another day of torture.

I walked to School with Miyako and Iori as always. They talked to me and I talked back about nothing in particular, Always keeping that fake smile on my face.

School for me seemed to take forever, the teachers droned on about the same thing for an hour and scolded anyone that even as so looked away from their face, mostly it was me and Daisuke getting yelled at. Which I'm sure some people found weird since they seemed to give me looks all day. I got out of School as soon as I could when the bell rang avoiding anyone that wanted to talk to me.

I walked as fast as I could, it wasn't a good day for me, I kept on slipping my mask at times and even got asked if I was okay. I had to get home so that I could be ready for Yamato. I was sure that Yamato would come over because Hikari would probably tell Taichi about how I was acting and then Taichi would tell Mimi and then Mimi would tell Sora and than Sora would tell Yamato.

Once I got into my apartment I started to clean up, I could never stand anything being untidy that was one of the reasons that I didn't visit Yamato much.

About half an hour later I heard a knock on the door.

"Oi, little bro open up the door."I heard Yamato's muffled voice through the door. I sighed and put some flourish into my voice.

"Will do big Brother!" I opened the door with a smile on my face.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I let Yamato into the apartment.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Something with you apparently."

I mentally sighed. I plastered a fake look of confusion on my face. "What do you mean?"

Yamato sat down and I sat in front of him. "You tell me, Sora told me that she heard you were acting weird today at School."

I smiled again, it seems to be a natural thing to do now, lie with my facial expressions. "Nah I was just tired, I didn't really sleep all that well last night." Yamato nodded at me.

"Same with me little bro, I couldn't get to sleep either, it was just too hot for my tastes."

I got up and headed for the kitchen. "Do you want anything to eat or drink, I mean I'm not sure if what's in there is edible but you would be a good subject to test it out on." Yamato glaered half heartedly at my wit and just nodded.

I come back to the lounge room a few minuted later and hand Yamato a Pepsi and some yellow and green substance on a plate. He eyed the food and then looked to me.

"What is this?" he asked with poking it with a fork watching as it jiggled back and forth as he did so.

I shrugged. "It's either Tuna Casserole or some bad meat."

He took a sip of his Pepsi and pushed the plate away from him. "I'll pass on the food thanks Takeru. You don't have that good a taste with food but you did okay with the drink."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Okay?"

"Yeah, I like Pepsi and all but Coke is way better."

I scoffed. "It is not, I may admit that Pepsi taste better in a glass, but for a Coke to taste good it has to be in the fridge for at least 24 hours."

"And how do you know these things Takeru?" I smiled a real smile.

"I have way too much time on my hands." He laughed as I did. It felt good to be with Yamato, I could at least bring out some of my true self around him because I know that he felt the same for a while. He can bring me out because he can make me laugh and smile for real. That's why I love hanging out with him.

"A few hours later Yamato had to leave because he had to go home. I sighed as he left the apartment and went to bed. I couldn't sleep for a while, I didn't kno why but I felt like something was going to happen tomorrow. I sighed as I felt sleep coming closer. I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

**

* * *

**

Hey guys!

**This is my first digimon fic as I said before so please don't be mad at me if I made mistakes.**

**Anyway I just had this feeling that I should write a fic about takeru and stuff like that so I did.**

**Anyway so there is the first chapter.**

**R and R**

**Dragon Shenron **


	2. A bad Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter, I hope that this isn't to late an update but I had some stuff going on, like school, helping around the house and what not. So anyway I hope you enjoy the update! :)

* * *

**

Takeru POV

Okay what the fuck is going on! all around me people were silent just staring at me as if I am some sort of demon. I swear my dreams are getting more fucked up every day, well every night. How do I know that this is a dream? Let me count the reasons.

1 Everything is coloured red

2 Every one has a blank stare

3 I'm fucking 8 years old again! With my chubby arms and legs and my weirdly small hands, even for my age.

Usually I would just drift through my dreams, but I have somehow learned to know which dreams have some sort of meaning, this is one of them. I hate dreams like this where I actually have to look at what's around me and listen. I prefer the dreams where I can just drift by the mindless banter that my friends are saying.

This dream though is different from the rest of them, even the ones that I have paid attention too. All of the digidestined are around me, huddled as if they were a gang of bullies picking on the new kid. Their smirks telling me that I am their prey.

"You think we wouldn't find out?" I turned to Taichi, one of the people I look up to the most.

"Are you really that stupid? Trying to hide it? Please you couldn't even hide your tears when Mum and Dad!" This time it was Yamato that spoke.

"Stupid Takeru!"

"Stupid Takeru!"

"Stupid Takeru!"

"Stupid Takeru!" their chanting wouldn't stop. Over and over again I could hear their voices, laughing at me.

"Stop it." I mutter weakly

"Stupid Takeru!"

"Stop it!"

"Stupid Takeru!"

"STOP IT!!"

"AHH!" I woke up in a cold sweat, my breathing hitched and my eyes blood shot. "Shit" I curse under my breath. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and hold my head in my hands.

I sit there for a few minutes until my breath is even again, I glance at the clock and see it that it's four in the morning. I sigh and head out into the kitchen with only my boxers on. Turning the lights on I pull some milk out the fridge then slamming it shut not caring at how much noise I made seeing as how my mother was doing an all nighter at work.

I sit down at the table and take a sip of the milk, trying to calm my self, this is my usual routine after a nightmare, usually it helps me go to sleep but right now I am completely awake.

I sigh and sit on the lounge and turn the TV on, going through I channels I see many infomercials on how to loose weight or something about a mop. I change the channel and see that there is a late night viewing of Die Hard, I smile and settle in to watch the rest of the movie, I had come into the part where he was on the roof with afire whose tied around his waste.

The movie finishes about twenty minutes later and I am left bored again. I get up and walk back to my room, not to go back to sleep but to get something else. I open my closet and see my guitar in the corner. I pick it up and sit on the bed and start tuning it.

Nobody but my family knows that I love music just as Yamato does, in fact I even wrote some of the songs for the Teenage Wolves. Once I'm done tuning I pluck a few strings to see if I got it right. I smile as I hear the music in my ears and I start to play one of my newer songs.

_Through their eyes I am peaceful_

_Through their eyes I'm joyful_

_Through their eyes I love life_

_Through their eyes I am innocent_

_But through my eyes I don't see the world as they do_

_Through my eyes I see a lost boy a lost boy_

_Through my eyes I see nothing_

_Through their eyes the world is a playground_

_Through my eyes I see a desert land_

_Through their eyes the world is bright_

_But through my eyes I see a dark land._

I stop playing and grab my book that I write my songs in. the song was a working progress and he knew he needed to tune it up a bit. I sighed as I put his guitar on the floor and recline on my bed.

I look at my ceiling, everything seemed to be repeating for me lately. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, brush my teeth, walk to School, pretend to be happy at school, walk home, eat dinner, and go to bed.

I look at my clock and see that it was ten to six, I sigh again and turn off my alarm that would go of in ten minutes, I get up and head to my closet to find what I would wear today. I decided on a black wife beater singlet with a red button down t- shirt over the top, I chose loose black jeans and red converse all stars.

After I finished my breakfast I walk out the door and started what felt like a miserable day.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Yamato Ishida walked down the streets of Odaiba on his way to School, his head was low and his guitar was strapped across his shoulders. Yamato was tired as he only got a few hours sleep after the meeting he had with everyone minus Takeru last night.

He sighed as he looked into the blue morning sky, his thoughts turning to what the meeting was about.

FLASHBACK

_Yamato knocked on the front door of the Yagami apartment it only took a few seconds for Taichi to open the door._

"_Hey Yamato!" Tai gave his usual greeting to the blue-eyed blonde. Yamato smirked in response._

"_You better have a good reason for calling me down here Tai." He said as Taichi let him into the apartment. Stopping at the entrance to take his shoes off they went to the lounge room where all the digidestined were. Except for Takeru, his little brother. He cocked n eyebrow as he sat down next to Mimi._

"_What's going on guys? And where's Takeru?"_

"_Actually that's who we wanted to talk about Yama." Said Tai as he sat down next to his sister Hikari._

"_Takeru?" Yamato questioned._

"_Yeah, were worried Yamato. He's been acting weird lately." Said Miyako._

"_How so?"_

"_He was getting in trouble a lot today in class and he seemed to sort of look, I don't know, depressed." Said Daisuke._

"_So? He got in trouble a few times, and he was probably just tired." Rationalised Yamato._

"_Its not just at School Yamato, I've seen him walking around sometimes and his face is just blank, like there is no emotion in him." Said Sora._

_Yamato sighed as he leaned back and put his head in his hands._

"_So what everyone gets down sometimes you guys. I don't see the point in having a meeting about it." _

"_But Yamato, you told me a couple of weeks ago that Takeru always had some trouble with his emotions after the fight with Devimon. You said so your self that Takeru maybe never got over that day. Isn't it nearing the day that that fight happened?" Irori questioned quietly fro his spot next to Ken._

_Everyone looked at Irori the old destined with a how-did-you-know look, besides Yamato, and the new digidestined, including Hikari, with a what-are-you-talking-about-look._

"_Well it is getting close so maybe that's why he's bee distracted lately." Said Jyou._

"_Umm, you guys, what happened in the fight with Devimon?" Hikari asked the group. Tai looked up surprised at Hikari before remembering she wasn't there for the fight with Devimon._

_Koushiro answered Hikari's question. "Devimon was the first enemy we ever faced in the digital world. Even though he was probably one of the weaker enemies in strength he still hurt us all the same, but Takeru was hurt the most._

"_What happened?" Asked Ken._

"_Well during the fight Patamon digivolved for the first time, he was just as strong as Devimon so it was an even battle. So they fought but someone had to win so Angemon went all out and used one of his strongest attacks on Devimon. But it was so powerful that it took away that rest of Angemons energy that was already very low. And in the end Takeru had to watch as Angemon turned into data."_

"_Oh my God." Said Miyako as Ken, Hikari and Daisuke nodded for him to continue._

"_Of course this was when we didn't think he would come back, so Takeru took it really bad. And even though Patamon came back as an egg Takeru still felt as though it was his fault that Patamon died. And ever since than he hated the powers darkness more than anything in the world."_

FLASHBACK END

The meeting droned on from then, thinking of ways to cheer Takeru up this week and actually organising a trip to the digital world.

Yamato sighed as he entered the School gates, he had a feeling that something was going to go wrong today.

* * *

TAKERU POV

All day Daisuke and the others have been giving me weird looks, they almost looked of pity. It was starting to freak me out, I mean sure I have gotten those looks from people before, but not from so many people in the one day.

"Hey Takeru!" I turn ad see all the digidestined behind me. I put on a smile and walk over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask as I reach them.

"Were going to go to the digital world, you in?" said Tai.

I nod and follow them the to the lab. When we get we all hold out our digivices.

"Digiport open!" Shouted Daisuke.

When we get to the digital world were all in a dog pile, me on top for once. I jump off and help Sora up.

"Thanks." Sora blushed.

I smile one that is real this time. "Its okay."

Once everyone they turn to me. I raise my eyebrow.

"What?" I ask.

"Takeru,,,, we know that its getting close to the day that you lost Patamon." My heart stopped for a moment, the day when Patamon was turned back into data was next Wednesday. "So we decided that you should go see Patamon and-" I cut Taichi off.

"I wasn't even thinking of that." I said in a flat voice.

"Well of course you wouldn't think about Takeru who would want to?" Miyako said to me, trying to cheer me up. They just don't get it do they?

"No, I meant that I didn't even realise that it was coming up." I said again.

"Well that understandable Takeru, your brain might have chosen to block that date from your mind, but your subconscious probably remembered it." Koushiro stated.

"What do you mean, and what bought this on?" I glare at the group of people in front of me, making them look at me weirdly.

"Well its just that you have been acting weird lately Takeru, you've been day dreaming in class, have basically avoided most of our get togethers for a while now and you seem sort of depressed." Hikari said to me, walking forward slightly.

I take a step back. "so, you all just decided to interfere in my life? Is that it? Oh Takeru been acting weird lately. I know maybe its because its getting close to the day his Digimon died! Yeah that's it! Yeah so to cheer him up were going to take him to the digital world where his Digimon died! Yeah that will definitely work!" I mock my friends approach to the situation. I don't normally like to do this but right now they have really just pissed me off.

"Hey! We were just trying to help! And if it's not the thing with Patamon dying, then what is it that has you acting like this huh!?" Daisuke walked up angrily to me.

I scowl. "It's none of your business, okay Daisuke!" Daisuke punches me in the face making me turn my head, but not g to the ground, I hear the others gasp. I bring my hand up touch left cheek, it feels wet. Daisuke made me bleed, damn that bastard I thought as I slammed my fist into his nose. A loud crack was heard around the area as Daisuke feel to the ground holding his now bleeding nose.

"What the hell Takeru!?" Hikari yelled at me while kneeling in front f Daisuke, her boyfriend. She turned and glared at me. "He was only trying to help you Takeru! And what do you do? You broke his nose!"

"Well maybe I didn't want his help in the first place! Look I don't need help okay!" I yell right back at her, I can out of the corner of my eye that Taichi started to towards me until Yamato put his hand on his shoulder.

I here Daisuke laugh from his position the ground. "This is all because Hikari chose me over you isn't it? Takeru is all upset that he lost is he." I just give him a blank stare.

"You really should start to act your age Daisuke, I could care less about your relationship with Hikari. And I wouldn't start to jab at someone Daisuke when you're the one on the ground with a broken nose." I look at the others and get different stares. Some of anger, mostly Taichi for me yelling at Hikari, Some just plain annoyed and two that showed that the understood. Yamato and Sora.

I turn away and go back through the TV before anybody can tell me other wise. I land on my feet on the other side and start to walk out the door.

* * *

NORMAL POV

BACK IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

"Damn why did he have to break my nose." Daisuke said to Hikari as he stood up.

"Well maybe cause you deserved it Daisuke!" said an exasperated Yamato stalking up to Daisuke..

"What!? He was the one being the ass hole here Ishida!" yelled Daisuke. Yamato scowled and grabbed Daisuke, lifting him off the ground.

"Your were the one to throw the first punch Daisuke and it looked as though you were going to do it again so its your own damned fault that you have a broken nose now!" He dropped Daisuke to the floor and watched as Hikari helped him up again.

She glared at Yamato. "It still didn't give him the right to hit him back" she said.

"Daisuke looked as though he was going to punch Takeru again, so what Takeru did was self defence. It was perfectly justified!" he glared back at her. Taichi in between the three and pushed Yamato back.

"Back off man! Don't talk to my sister that way! She already got enough of that from your stupid brother!" Yamato grabbed Taichi and pushed him into the boulder still holding Taichi.

"Don't call my brother stupid! What we tried to do today was stupid! What Daisuke did today was stupid and what Hikari said to Takeru today was the most stupid of all.

Yamato glared at Hikari. "How long have you known Takeru for Hikari? Six years give or take? And how long have you known Daisuke? Two years?" Hikari just held his stare.

"Takeru has been your friend for the past six years and what do you do when he needs help even when he wont admit it? You yell in his face for the nose of your new boyfriend when Daisuke threw the first punch!" Yamato let go of Taichi and started to walk to the TV.

"Go ahead leave for your brother, its not like any of them are going to follow you!" Yamato ignored Taichi ells and went through the TV. Taichi turned to the others.

"Anybody else going to follow the blonde idiots?" he hissed. There was a moment of silence before Sora stood up and walked towards the TV as well but not going through it yet.

Tai scoffed." Anybody else here going to be a sheep and follow Sora like she is following the blondes?" there was another pause before Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Ken, Miyako and Iori went to the TV and followed Sora through.

* * *

NORMAL WORLD

TAKERU POV

I walk down the road towards my apartment, today had been terrible. With everything I said to the others it wouldn't surprise me if they stopped talking to me all together.

Eventually I reach my apartment building, I walk through the lobby and into the elevator. I push the button that will take me to level four. I step out of the elevator and into my apartment. I put my keys down in the bowl and see there is a post it note on it.

_Takeru_

_Will be away for the next week or so._

_I have left you money for rent and food._

_I'm sorry dear, have a good week_

_Love_

_Mum_

I crumple the note the throw it the bin. I sigh as I sit on the Lounge ready to relax for a little bit.

"Takeru." I stand up and see Yamato in the hallway. I sigh again and close my eyes as I ready my self to get reprimanded. I hear footsteps and I go stiff thinking that he might hit me, but I open my eyes in surprise when I feel my self drawn into the tight embrace of my brother.

I soon return the hug and cling to my brother as I burry my face in his neck. Today was just to stressful and my brother was here to try and make me feel better. It seems that these days it's only him and Sora who can do that.

I hear more people come into the room but I don't let go of Yamato and he doesn't let go of me. I hear him telling me that it all going to be okay but for some reason I don't think it is.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I hope that this chapter was long enough and that it doesn't seem really choppy.**

**I'm sorry to all the Taichi, Hikari and Daisuke people out there but I had to make them like that so that it will fit the story.**

**Don't get me wrong I like Taichi and Daisuke as well but not so much Hikari she just seemed to good in the anime and it just ticked me off.**

**Anyway I was wondering if I should make this a Sokeru. But I'm not really sure so could you help me out and tell me if I should or shouldn't put Sokeru in this? Thanks**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	3. Discoveries

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Thankyou to all those who reviewed my last chapter. Okay so from the reviews there will be no Sokeru in this story. **

**For the last chapter I realised that some people might have been offended by the mini fight, I don't like violence either, I just put it in there to make the story work. I mean I really hate when people beat others up, I was at the hospital from 1am till 6am cause my brother got beaten up on a trip. **

**Anyway on with the story.

* * *

**

TAKERU POV

I slowly pulled away from Yamato and wiped the tears of my face that had escaped while hugging Yamato. I keep my head down as I sit down on the lounge, sighing I put my head in my hands.

I hear the others slowly sit down on the other pieces of furniture in the room. I can feel their uneasiness about the whole situation.

"You don't have to here you know" I say as I lift my head from my hands.

"We know." Said Koushiro. I grumble and lean back against the lounge, folding my arms across my chest. I close my eyes and let my head loll against the top of the lounge. I hear Yamato sigh and get up from the chair opposite him. Next I feel a dip in the lounge next to me.

"What's wrong Takeru?" He asked me.

"Didn't we just have this conversation about an hour ago?" I ask, not moving or opening my eyes.

"Well this time I want an answer this time Takeru, we all do." I sigh as I open my eyes and look around the room. I see that everyone is there except for Daisuke, Hikari and Taichi.

I look at Yamato. "That's just it Yamato, I don't know what's wrong." I hold my head in my hands again and fist my hands in my hair.

I feel his hand on my back patting in a brotherly way. "I just don't see anything the way I used to. I used to smile when it was bright and sunny. But now all I want is for it too rain all the time."

"Its going to be okay Takeru," I hear Jyou say and a few more encouraging things from my friends.

Is that what they are? Friends? I don't know anymore. Are we only around each other because of the Digital world? Do any of them actually consider me their friend? I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts. Of course they were my friends. My emotions are playing with my mind. I need to get out of here before I yell at them, and make them leave too.

I stand up, startling Yamato off the chair and onto the ground. I keep my head down.

"I'm sorry I can't do this right now." I say as I run to my room. Ignoring their pleas for me to stop.

Once in my room I lock the door and sit at my desk staring out the window. I find my self-settling down. I smile as I get some inspiration; I go to my bed and pull out a black A3 leather bound sketchbook.

I sit down at my desk again and open the book. Nobody knows this, but I have a passion for art. Just like my writing I just get burst of inspiration for drawing. I smile as I begin to draw the city below the sky and me. Blending purple into the night sky to show that it is just dusk and that the atmosphere hasn't been bothered by the amount of lights still on.

Though my drawing I could hear Yamato and the others banging on my door, even an hour and a half later when I am finished they are still outside trying to coax me out of my room.

I smile lightly at their stubbornness. I grab my pencil and sign my name in the corner of the paper with the date.

"Guys. Look thanks for caring about me and all but could you leave me alone for a little while? I'm just trying to figure a few things out." I call to them through the door.

I hear them talking quietly to them selves.

"Okay Takeru, we will leave you alone but could you at least unlock the door. I already called Dad and said I would be staying the night." I heard Yamato call back through the door. I sigh and unlock the door. I walk over to my bed and get under the covers, ready to get some sleep.

* * *

YAMATO POV

I hear a click at the door and know that Takeru unlocked it. I open the door and peek my head inside. I can see that Takeru is already asleep under the covers. I smile and turn to the other. I motion for them to come in with me.

I see them hesitate slightly at the door; I can't really blame them though. Not many people have actually been in Takeru's room before. They enter them room eventually and took in what Takeru's room looked like. Posters of bands littered the walls of the preteens room and papers lay scattered across the floor. The wardrobe door was ajar slightly and a desk sat directly under a window.

I sit on Takeru's bed and look at him. He looked tired, like he hasn't had a good nights sleep in a while. I smile and run my hand through his golden hair.

"Hey Yamato?" I hear Ken say softly so that he would wake up my little brother, I look over and see that he his at Takeru's desk holding a large sketch book.

"What?" I whisper back.

He turned his head to me and cocked an eyebrow. "Did you know about this?" He asked as he gestured to the book.

Curious I stood up and walked behind Ken and too a look at what he was looking at. The others soon followed me. I hear them gasp at the beauty of the drawing in front of them.

"Did he draw this?" Miyako asked no one in particular.

I scan the drawing once more and see the corner where Takeru had signed his name. I look and Miyako and point to the corner.

"See for your self." I say. Sure enough all of them look at where I'm pointing.

"Wow." Said Sora.

"I didn't know he could draw." Said Mimi looking at me. "Is there anything else he is good at that we don't know about?" She asked me.

I look at Takeru and see that he is sleeping peacefully. I sigh as I turn back to the others. "He is a really talented musician and a heck of a writer." I say to the others. They all looked shocked. I swear if my life were a cartoon their jaws would be on the ground by now.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Sora asked turning to me.

I sighed and walked out of the room, the other followed me outside Takeru's room as I closed the door. I sat down on the lounge and looked at the others.

"The music thing he didn't tell you about because he thought you would think that he was trying to take attention away from me and my music." I stopped and saw that they found this excuse okay. "The writing thing, come on who didn't see that coming. And the drawing, well that's new. I had no idea he could draw like that."

* * *

NEXT DAY

TAKERU POV

I hate this feeling, this God forsaken feeling. It wasn't regret, it wasn't remorse, and it wasn't anger. It's that Goddamn feeling were your awake but you're not awake! Where you toss and turn, and open your eyes then close. That's stupid feeling where you know when you're going to wake up eventually.

I sigh and sit up in my bed. I let the sheets fall into my lap as I look out the window. It was a bright shiny day again, were the birds will be flying all day. Too bad I'm not a bird who can fly away from all of my problem and into the dark abyss. God, that's a depressing thought.

I shake my head and turn off my alarm, which had decided to ring during my day dreaming about being a bird.

I walk out into the kitchen in my boxers and white wife beater, when I get to the kitchen I go to the cupboard and pull out the fruitloops. I smile and turn around, meeting the face of my brother.

"Ahhhh!" I fall to the ground and land on my behind. I hear Yamato laugh and I glare up at him. He laughs more and holds his hand out for me.

"Sorry Teeks. Just couldn't help my self." He said helping me up.

"Its okay." I say as I dust my self off. I grab the box of fruitloops off the floor and pour some into a bowl. I walk into the lounge room and sit on the lounge. I hear Yamato follow me.

"Damn Teeks! What have you been ding?" I look over at Yamato with my mouth full of cereal. I cock an eyebrow while swallowing my mouthful.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when did you start to get buff! I mean what the hell! You're more muscular than me!" Yamato yelled as he threw his arms above him.

I roll my eyes and stand up. "As much as I love the fact that my older brother was checking me out, I need to get dressed for School." I head to the Kitchen and put my bowl in the sink. I go to my room and start to get dressed.

* * *

YAMATO POV

I watch as Takeru goes to his room. He really has grown up since our first trip to the digital world. He's so much taller, more mature and has so much more muscle than me! Look at me I'm jealous of my little brother!

I laugh at my self and sit down on the lounge. Takeru really had changed over the last few weeks. He doesn't wear his hat anymore, he got a better sense in fashion and he has been sticking up for himself more. Daisuke was more than proof of that.

I look up when I hear his bedroom door open, Takeru stood in the doorway. He wore a orange wife beater, a black button down shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with black tennis shoes.

He looked at me and smiled. "I got to go to School now." He waves and then starts to leave. "Wait." I see Takeru come back into the living room. "Don't you have to go to School as well?" I went wide eyed and ran out of the apartment, but not before giving a hug to Takeru.

* * *

TAKERU POV

I shake my head at my brother's foolishness, I grab my keys and lock up the Apartment. I start to walk to School, thinking about what this week has bought me so far. I worried my friends, got into a fight with Daisuke, broke Daisuke's nose, got told off by Hikari and again I worried my friends and its only Wednesday!

I sigh as I enter the School grounds. I walked to the soccer field where we all meet in the morning. I see that everyone is there. I walk over slowly. Miyako see's me and starts waving her arms about in happiness.

"Takeru over here!" I smile at her warm greeting. As I get closer I see that Ken, Iroi and Miyako were smiling at me, while Hikari ad Daisuke glared at me. Though Daisuke's glare wasn't at his best since he had a bandage on his face.

"Hey Takeru, how you doing?" Ken asked me. I was about to answer until Daisuke interrupted me.

"How's he doing? He broke my nose! You guys should be ignoring him or at least be glaring at him!" fumed Daisuke. I saw that Hikari nod in agreement. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them.

"Hey! It was your fault! If you hadn't of punched Takeru in the first place than Takeru wouldn't have retaliated!" Iori yelled at Daisuke.

Hikari huffed and looked at me, a cold glare on her face. "Don't you have something to say to Daisuke Takeru?" she looked at me expectantly.

I shrug. "I don't know, are you going to wipe that look off your face?" I asked her in a monotone voice. I heard Ken snicker behind me. It wasn't a secret that Hikari and Ken weren't the best of friends. So Ken could take what he could get on Hikari.

Hikari glared at me more and slapped me. Damn when did she become such a spoilt brat? I thought as I held my cheek. I looked at Hikari and saw her standing with Daisuke at her side. They laughed.

"It looks like you lost out again Takashi!" he mocked me while pecking Hikari on the lips. "Hikari told me that she only stayed friends with you because she wanted to make me jealous!" he laughed with Hikari. "She never loved you! She has only ever loved me!"

I roll my eyes at the pair. I can see in the corner of my eye that Ken and Irori were holding Miyak back from going and beating on the two. "Hikari?"

She looks over at me and smirks. "Yes Takashi?"

"I was just wondering, what ever gave you and Daisuke the idea that I love you in the first place?" I asked them.

"What?" they ask me.

"I never loved you Hikari. You were more like a sister to me, but now after this I'm not really sure who you are." They scoff and hold there heads high as they walk off.

"Why those stupid Bastards!" I hear Miyako say.

"Calm down Miyako." Iori said as he held her down with Ken.

She huffed. "Fine! I'm calm now okay!" Ken and Iori look at each other and nod both letting go of Miyako. She jumped up and hugged me. I smile and hug her back.

"So…" she says "How did you learn to draw like that?" I laugh and hug her tighter as Iori and Ken laugh at Miyako ever changing emotions.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So this is the third Chapter. I know there isn't much anger and stuff in this Chapter but not all chapter have to be entirely angsty.**

**Anyway I might not update for a couple of weeks because of Christmas and New Years and stuff like that. So I would say about two weeks, but that's not that long right?**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron **


	4. The Beach, The Hospital

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS. I DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.

* * *

**

DAISUKE POV

'Stupid bastard!' was the only thing that came to mind when I saw Takeru. Every single time that I saw that bastards face I felt as though I was going to kill him!

What gave him the right to treat my Hikari that way!? And he broke my nose! People have been poking fun at me all day!

I have to figure out a way to get back at him. 'Hmm……oh that's perfect!' I smirk at my own genius and head down to the School soccer field.

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Takeru stood at the foot of the peer, just staring down at his reflection. Today hadn't been all bad, he had mostly spent the day with Miyako and the others at School. It had been fun, all they did was think up bad jokes about Hikari and Daisuke.

Takeru laughed, they really were bad jokes, but they were still entertaining. He turned when he heard a rustling behind him, he saw that some of the Odaiba middle School soccer team was there.

Takeru shrugged, thinking they were there for a party or something, he walked past them and onto the deserted beach.

"Hey!" Takeru turned and saw them looking at him.

"What?"

"You broke Daisuke's nose! We cant have that!" Takeru glared at them.

"Do you really think I give a shit?" he deadpanned. One of them came forward and spat on Takeru.

"Oh I think you will!" The next thing Takeru knew he was on the ground with Daisuke soccer friends punching and kicking him.

"Do you give a shit now huh!?" he heard one of them yell at him.

"Please stop……"

* * *

WITH YAMATO

Yamato stood out front of the pizza parlour, Taichi had called him after he left Takerus so that they could meet.

"Yamato?" he turned and saw Taichi next to him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's not me you should say sorry to." Tai sighed.

"I know, it's just, well with what happened yesterday I'm sorry. I was just trying to protect Hikari, my brain said that I should seeing as how she's my sister but in my heart I know I should have stayed out of it. I didn't know what to do."

Yamato sighed. "Your forgiven, and I'm sorry too."

"I don't know why you said that but I forgive you too." Tai laughed at Yamato.

"You want Pizza?" Yamato pointed to the building behind them.

"Nah I only chose this place because I knew I wouldn't get lost on the way!" He said sheepishly. Yamato laughed.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it." They bumped fists and headed their separate ways.

* * *

WITH TAKERU

"Haha! How do you like this and this!?" Takeru cried out in pain as one of the players stomped on his nose, breaking it.

"W-why…?"

"Consider this a gift from Daisuke!" One of them yelled as they hit him in the head with a baseball bat they bought.

"HEY!" Takeru saw figure running towards him and the group, he could see that the figure had bushy hair. It was either Daisuke or Taichi. Oh God how he hoped it would be Taichi, he thought as his world went black

* * *

"Takeru……" He could feel someone shaking him gently.

"Takeru." Takeru opened his eyes then shut them again as a wave of pain shot through entire body.

"Fuck…" he swore softly.

"Takeru open your eyes." Takeru did as he was told, the first thing he saw was a bunch of brown bushy hair. Turning his head slowly he can see that it was dark out, he sighs and looks at the person's face.

"T-Tai…..?"

"Yeah it's me." I groan as I try to sit up.

"No. sit back down the paramedics are on their way." I nod light l and lay back down.

"Where did they go?"

Tai laughed and put his hand behind his head. "Well, I kind of knocked out the ring leader and all the rest ran away." Takeru chuckled.

"Is he still knocked out?"

"Sorry, I went to check up on you and call the paramedics, that took awhile. When I came to check on him he was gone. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, you saved me from them, I owe you one."

"I also need to apologise or my behaviour two yesterday."

"As I said Tai no need to apologise. Your Hikari's big Brother, your gotta look out for her." He says.

"So….. friends?" Takeru laughs.

"Always." We both laugh.

"When is the ambulance getting here?"

"Soon, why does something hurt?"

"I can taste blood in my mouth." Takeru says after he spits out a mouthful of blood.

"Gross."

"Hmmm." They go into an easy silence as they hear the ambulance approaching. Tai stands up and looks down at Takeru.

"I got to go meet them, will you be okay?" Takeru shivers a little. He didn't want to be left alone right now. He was afraid that the people who beat him where hiding in the bushes or something just waiting for him to be alone.

Tai seeing Takeru shiver frowns. "Well how bout I just shine a light, so that they can see us?" Takeru nods. Tai pulls out a flashlight and shine it in the air, letting the paramedics now where to look.

It was only a couple of minutes before they found them. They both sit down next to Takeru. "My name is John and this is Angela." The man said pointing to himself and Angela.

"What's your name?" Angela asked as she pulled out equipment from her bag.

"T-Takeru Takashi." Takeru stuttered out his reply.

"Alright Takeru, do you know why or who did this?" John asked while taking Takeru's pulse.

"D-Daisuke Motimiya. They said it was a gift from him."

"DAISUKE CAUSED THIS!?" all three people turned to see an enraged Tai. "THAT BASTARD!"

"Sir please calm down." Tai grumbled something about killing Daisuke under his breath as he sat next to Takeru.

"Do you know why he wanted this down to you?" Johan asked.

"We got into a fight and I broke his nose." The paramedics laughed.

"Is he going to have to go into hospital?" Tai asks Angela after she finished going over Takeru.

She sighed. "Yes unfortunately. He has a broken led, nose and some ribs. He has a concussion and has bitten his tongue so he is going to need some stiches in his head and tongue." She said as she got up to get the stretcher.

"In my tongue!" John laughs.

"Its not as bad as it sounds." Angela came back with the stretcher. "Okay do you have any relatives you need to call?" he asks as they load Takeru onto the Stretcher Takeru looks to Tai.

"Could you call my parents and brother?" Tai nods and turns to leave, but a hand stops him. Turning back around he see's Takeru.

"Could he come with us?" he asks John, who nods.

Tai smiles at Takeru and follows them up to the ambulance, while calling Yamato.

* * *

WITH YAMATO

"So, Tai apologised?" Yamato nodded at the group before him. Everyone was there except Takeru, Taichi, Daisuke and Hikari.

"Yeah he did."

"Well that's good, it feels weird being mad at Tai." Sora says as she leans back on the lounge.

"Hmm."

RING RING RING. Yamato growls at his cell phone while the others laugh.

"Who ever this is call back later." Yamato went to close his phone. "YAMATO!" everyone in the room recognised Tai's yell. Yamato bought his phone back to his ear.

"What is it Tai?"

What about Takeru?"

"HE WAS WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Everyone in the room looked at Yamato worried.

"DAISUKE!!!!!!!" Everyone scowled.

"Odaiba Hospital? Okay! Thank you so much Tai." Yamato hurriedly and turned to the others.

"Takeru going to the hospital." He said quietly.

"Why?" Yamato looked at Jyou.

"Because a bunch of Daisuke's soccer friends decided to gang bash him." The group leapt to the feet. "And Daisuke set it up."

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Was their indignant yell.

"How bad?" Asked Iori.

"he has a broken leg, nose, and few ribs are broken, he has a concussion and bit his tongue so hard it needs stiches as well as his head." Everyone grew quiet.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GET TO THE HOSPITAL!?" Miyako yelled as she ran out the door.

* * *

**Hi guys,**

**Here's the next chapter up and if anyone was offended by the violence I apologise. **

**I hope you all enjoyed Christmas and New years! I know I had fun.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	5. Hospital conversations

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTORS. I DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad you did cause I wasn't sure if I wrote it well, but people liked it so that's good! **

**On with the story

* * *

**

Tai paced in the waiting room of Odaiba Hospital, he and Takeru had arrived about twenty minutes ago. Takeru was carted off to a room where he was being checked over by doctors.

"Mr. Yagami?" Tai turned and saw the doctor that had taken Takeru away. "My name is Dr. Xane, are you the person who came in with Takeru?"

"Yeah I am. Is Takeru alright?!" he asked Dr. Xane.

"I cant tell you much seeing as how you are not a relative, but I can tell you that Takeru is going to be fine in time."

"In time?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you anymore, but when any of Takeru's relatives just go to the desk and ask for me."

Tai nodded and sat down in the nearest chair as the doctor walked away. Tai sighed and looked at the ceiling, it was white but had black dot all over it. He decided to count the dots.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5,………."_

WITH YAMATO

* * *

Jyou pulled up in the parking lot for the hospital, they had gone to Jyou's house before they went to the hospital because his father had a mini van that would hold the entire group.

"COME ON!" Yamato yelled at the group as they got out of the van.

"Were coming Yamato!" everyone rolled their eyes at Miyako's over exuberant nature.

The group walked through the doors of the hospital, although Yamato looked as though he was going to brake into a run at any minute.

"Yamato!" Yamato turned and saw Tai walking towards him.

"Tai! How did this happen? How is he? Where is he? Why!?"

"Whoa! Slow down Yamato! The doctor didn't tell me much. Just go to the desk and ask the nurse for Dr. Xane. He is Takeru's doctor.

Yamato nodded and headed towards the desk.

"Tai? How did this happen?" Tai turned to the others and sighed.

"I was just walking by the beach and saw a bunch of guys in a circle yelling about something or at someone. And when I looked it was actually Takeru on the ground getting the living shit beating out of him by some of the soccer team."

"Why did they do it?"

"Takeru told me that they said it was a gift from Daisuke." Said Tai as he sat down once again.

"OH! I AM GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Tai jumped at Miyako's yell.

"Calm down Miyako!" Sora reprimanded while Mimi laughed.

"So what happened after that?" Asked Koushiro.

"What happened? I beat the shit out of some of them! That's what happened!" Tai said as Yamato walked back over.

"I'm going to go and call Mum and Dad." The group nodded.

"I never thought this would happen to Takeru." Iori said as he sat down to Tai.

"I know what you mean. It's Takeru! Who would want to hurt him like that?" Mimi agreed, sitting down as well."

"WHAT?!" The group turned to see Yamato hold the phone away from his ear. He slowly bought the phone back to his ear.

The group stayed silent until Yamato came back over.

"Well Mum and Dad are on their way. They said they were gonna call the police to take a statement from Takeru and you." He said pointing to Tai. Tai nodded.

"Figured as much."

"What did the Doctor say Yamato?" Asked Mimi.

"I don't want to say it twice so could we wait until my parents get here?" the group nodded and fell into a comfortable silence.

Tai grabbed his headphones and started to listen to music, Mimi and Sora where talking about something. Koushiro and Ken were doing something on Koushiros laptop. Iori and Jyou just watched the people around them. Yamato sighed and put rest his head on the wall behind him staring at the ceiling, he decided to count the Black dots.

'……_..6, 7, 8, 9, 10'._

Twenty minutes later Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takashi bursts through the hospital doors. "

"Mum, Dad!" Yamato called out to his Parents.

"Yamato, What happened?" Ms. Takashi said walking towards her son. Yamato sighed again and proceeded to tell them about the beach incident.

"Oh my God! My poor Baby! Is he alright?!" She asked crying into her ex-Husbands shoulder.

Yamato looked at the ground and started kicking his feet. "The doctor said that physically he will heal and be alright, but emotionally he will have trouble."

"Emotionally?" Miyako asked, having herself and the others listened in on the exchange between the family.

"Yeah, he said that Takeru will have trouble trusting people not that this has happened."

"Well that much is obvious! Daisuke, he supposed friend, just sent a group of people to beat the crap out of him!" Miyako seethed in her chair.

"Is there anything else?" Ms. Takashi asked her son.

"Hmm, he said that he will most likely suffer from nightmares due to the trauma. He said that the hospital would provide a councillor for him to see." His parents nodded.

"Mr. Ishida?" Said man turned and saw a man and a woman behind him both wearing police uniforms.

"Yes."

"Hello, I am Officer Leamen and this is officer Walt. You rang the station and said that you saw had been assaulted." The man said now known as Officer Leamen.

Mr Ishida nodded while shaking the two's hands.

"Do you know where the assault happened sir?" Officer Walt asked while holding a notepad and pen.

"I was told it was on the beach." The two nodded.

"Do you know what happened to cause the assault." He shook his head.

"I know." Tai said standing up. The two police officers turned towards him.

"What is you name?"

"Taichi Yagami." Officer Walt wrote down Tai's name.

"What caused the assault Mr. Yagami?"

"Takeru and his friend Daisuke Motomiya got into a fight yesterday. Takeru broke his nose Daisuke's nose after Daisuke punched Takeru in the jaw."

"So Mr. Motomiya started the altercation?"

"Yes." Answered Tai.

"Did anyone one else see this fight?" Everyone but Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takashi put up their hands.

"You all saw this happen?"

They nodded.

"Okay we are going to need all of your names." Everyone gave them their names.

"So how does this relate to what happened tonight?" Asked Officer Leamen.

"Takeru told me that one of the people who assaulted him told him that it was a gift from Daisuke." Tai said.

"So you where with Takeru when this happened?"

"No, I was walking home when I saw what was happening."

"So you went to save Takeru?"

"Of course! I wasn't gonna let him get hurt anymore than then he already was.!" Tai yelled at the officers.

"Calm down sir. Did you see how many where there?"

"It was dark so I'm not sure."

"Could you estimate it?"

"Well……..ah…….maybe…….I think maybe 12?" Tai said with his hand on his chin.

They nodded.

"Did you know any of them?"

"I don't know my name, but I do know they are on the Middle School soccer team."

"Odaiba?" Tai nodded.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Yagami only one more question. Is this Daisuke person involved with anyone?" Tai fidgeted with his jacket.

"Um…….he……..ah……." Tai sighed. "Yeah with my sister."

"Officer Walt looked up from her notepad to look at Tai.

"What is your sister's name?"

"Hikari Yagami."

"Is she here?"

"No."

"Does she not get on with Takeru as well?"

Yamato sighed and took over for Tai. "It only since she has been dating Daisuke that she has been acting against Takeru."

"How did she use to act around him before she started dating Motomiya?" Officer Leamen asked, turning towards Yamato.

"They were best friends, had been since they were eight years old."

"So she just hasn't been friends with him since she been dating?"

"Well since yesterday. Before that she was civil to him but not really buddy like. The friends ship really went down hill after she slapped him." Miyako said.

"She slapped him!" Tai looked angry.

"Yeah at School today. They just got into an argument." Iori said.

"Okay, thankyou everyone but I think we should hear the rest from Takeru. Please call the station when we can talk to him." Mr Ishida nodded to them and they left.

"Mum, Dad sit down." Yamato said to his parents. They both nodded and sat down. They both loked at the ceiling. Both decided to count the dots.

"Ms. Takashi?" she stood up and looked at the doctor walking towards her.

"Yes."

"Your son is awake."

* * *

**Hey guys.**

**I know that this is short chapter but I wanted to leave it there for now.**

**Okay I need to know something. Should I make it that Hikari comes to her senses or should I keep her the way she is.**

**I like her the way she is now but I am having different thoughts on how to make her in this story.**

**Anyway**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	6. Dreams Digidestines and Parents

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND DON'T PROFIT FROM THIS STORY!**

Takeru groaned as he sat in the white hospital bed. He could hear his mother down the hall. She was talking to his Doctor.

He groaned again when he realised his mother wouldn't let him out of her sight for a least a year. Lying back down in bed Takeru began to think about what had happened in the last 24 hours.

He woke up early for School.

He was scared by his brother.

He was slapped by Hikari.

He told her he never loved her.

Daisuke was too much of a coward and got a bunch of his friends to beat him up.

"TK!" Said boy jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. A few seconds later the door slammed open and his mother came into view. When her eyes met his she a choked sob escaped her lips as she bounded towards her son.

"Oh Tk! I was so worried about you! I thought I would never see you again." Takeru gasped as she pulled him towards her and caught him in a motherly hug. Bringing his own arms up Takeru hugged her back.

"It's okay Mum, I'm fine. Well as fine as I can be after what happened." Still his mother hugged him to her chest.

Pulling back Takeru sat up again and smiled at his mother. "Where's Dad?"

"He's talking to the Doctor." Mother and son looked towards the door to see the digidestined standing there, minus Hikari and Daisuke. Walking the group of friends gathered around Takeru's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Yamato asked his brother a concerned look on his face.

"I've been asked that a lot lately."

"Well what do you expect?" Mimi joked lightly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The group turned to see Dr. Xane in the doorway. "I need to talk to you Mrs. Takashi. She nodded and followed the doctor outside, but not before giving Takeru another hug.

Turning back to Takeru Ken asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"Why did Daisuke set it up?" Takeru chuckled , just like ken, always to the point.

"They said it was because I broke his nose."

"ALL BECAUSE YOU BROKE HIS NOSE?! YOU BROKE ONE _LITTLE_ PART OF HIS BODY, WHICH ACTUALLY LOOKS BETTER NOW, AND HE SEND A BUNCH A BRAINLES JOCKS AFTER YOU! THAT STUPID LOW LIFE BASTARD!" Miyako stormed around the hospital room, sending glares at anything she saw.

"Somehow she's managed to impossible. She's gotten louder." Tai said quietly to Takeru. The two laughed.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Both jumped and shook their heads at Miyako.

"Nope!"

"Nothing!"

Iori snickered at how high their voices got when they answered Miyako. He laughed when the two glared at him.

"Seriously, are you alright Tk?"

Turning away from Iori to look at Sora.

"More or less." He answered with a shrug.

"When will he be able to come home." The group could hear Mr. Takashi ask through the closed door.

"He will need to stay overnight for observation but he will be able to leave tomorrow morning."

" Thank you doctor." Hearing the handle to the door jiggle the group turned away as not to be caught eavs dropping.

Coming up to his sons bed Mr. Takashi clasped his sons shoulder. "How you doing son?"

Takeru sighed mentally. How many people are going to ask him that? "I'm fine. Nodding his father let go of his shoulder.

"Good, the Doctor said you can leave tomorrow."

Takeru nodded.

"we have to be going now Yamato." Mr. Takashi said turning to his other son. Nodding Yammato gave a small smile to his brother.

"I'll visit you when you get out tomorrow Teeks." Turning Yamato followed his father out of the room.

"Yeah I've got to go as well. My mums probably wondering where I am." Said Ken.

"Well go too. I've got to fix Iori's computer anyway." The trio all gave their individual goodbyes to everyone and left.

"I'm sorry honey I need to go as well. My work only gave me a few hours." Kissing her son's forehead she left.

_It's Raining men!_

_Hallelujah _

_It's Raining men_

_Amen! Amen!_

Blushing Mimi answered her Phone.

"Hello?"

"………."

"Hey Mum."

"………."

"I'm at the hospital."

"………"

"No I'm not hurt."

"………."

"NO! I WAS NOT ON DRUGS AND PASSED OUT. I DON'T EVEN DO DRUGS!" Mimi yelled down the phone at her mother. She glared as the other laughed.

"……….."

"Yes I'll come home."

"……….."

"Bye Mum." Shutting her phone Mimi turned to Jyou.

"Could you give me a ride home Jyou?" Shrugging Jyou nodded.

"Sora, koushiro, Taichi do you need a ride?" he asked the group.

"Sure thanks Jyou!" said Sora.

"That would be prodigous"

"Nahh, I think I'll stay here for a bit." Taking a seat next to Takeru's bed.

Shrugging the group left after saying goodbye to Takeru. Silence now filled the hospital room, weighing down on the two occupants greatly. Feeling un easy Tai broke the silence.

"Been an eventful day hasn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it has."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because of Hikari slapping you." Takeru cocked an eyebrow.

"You don't have to apologise for her." He said while putting his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"But if hadn't of sticked up for her when Daisuke punched you then she wouldn't think that she could do anything against you and get my approval."

"You don't know she thinks that."

Shooting Takeru a look Tai continued. "She's my sister. I know how she thinks."

Shrugging Takeru closed his eyes as he reclined on the bed. Tai seeing that Takeru looked tired stood.

"You look tired I'll go." Turning to leave Tai headed towards the door.

"Don't." Turning back to look at Takeru he could see that his were open and that he sitting up.

"What?"

"Please don't leave. At least not yet." Looking at Tai with pleading eyes he hoped he would stay.

Tai hesitantly nodded and sat back down in the chair. Feeling at ease Takeru once again reclined on the bed and closed his eyes, drifting of to sleep.

DREAM

_Standing at the end of the pier, looking out into the sunset._

_Hearing sounds behind him he turned and saw 12 people behind him. Feeling uneasy he stepped backwards slightly._

"_C-can I help you?"_

_laughing the group stalked towards Takeru._

"_Yeah. You can die." Lunging forward, the leader tackled Takeru into the water. _

_Dragging a now choking Takeru too the shore, the group of people joined in on the beating._

"_Your useless!"_

"_Stupid!"_

"_Dumbass!"_

"_Please……..stop."_

"_Pansy!"_

"Takeru_."_

"_Asshole!"_

"Takeru_!"_

_Picking up the bloody body of the boy the ring leader whispered in his ear._

"_Die"_

"TAKERU_!"_

Jerking up Takeru looked around the room sharply. He met concerned brown eyes.

"Tai?"

"What's wrong Takeru? You were shaking like crazy!" Tai said putting both his hands onto the teens shoulders.

Sniffling Takeru shook his head.

"It was nothing. Just a stupid dream."

"It was not nothing! You were freaking out Tk!"

"IT WAS NOTHING! IT WAS STUPID! I'M STUPID!" He yelled as he looked down at his feet.

"Your not stupid T. who told you that?" Tai asked sitting down next to Takeru

"They did. In my dream."

"What did you dream Teeks?"

"About the beach." Takeru's shoulders shook in silent sobs. Tai seeing this pulled Takeru into an embrace. Takeru's head on his shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

* * *

"You put in the hospital. Awesome!" Daisuke cheered as he sat with his soccer buddies.

"Yeah when they Tai guy came we hid in the bushes and saw him get taken away by an ambulance!"

"You should have seen his face! It was hilarious!"

The group burst into more obnoxious laughter.

"DAISUKE! GET YOU ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" A voice yelled through the front door.

"Who's that?"

Daisuke paled.

It was Yamato Ishida.

* * *

**Hey guys**

**Im sorry I didn't update in a while but I had a major case of writing bloke and I didn't know what to write. But I put this up and I'm not even that happy about this chapter. But I hope its enough until I update next.**

**R and R**

**DragonShenron**


	7. AN

Disclaimer. Whatever I don't own anything and don't profit.

Okay so I know your all angry at me for not updating but I really don't like where my stories are going so I'm re-writing them.

In 'How can I call you father?' I have just gone everywhere without thinking and I've pissed my self off about it. I actually wrote this story when I didn't get on with my father. I still don't but I'm pretty much over my anger so I'm going to tone it down and not make Goku out to be such an ass.

In 'Just a mask' I have decided that I want them older seeing as how I chose who Takeru will be paired with, and I like Daisuke now so I'm rethinking a lot of it.

'Future changes' will stay up because I like it and I've stuck to my story line but it wont be updated frequently seeing as how I have exams coming up in a couple of weeks and my teachers are like saying how important it is and blah blah blah.

'Now The World Knows' is the same as 'Future Changes.'

So sorry!

DragonShenron


	8. AN Rewrite up!

Hey guys just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the rewrite is up!

So please check it out.

DragonShenron.


End file.
